


The World Stops When I'm With You

by ChloeGreen1998



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, halloween party, its fluff, plus these two just have my whole heart, pretend quarantine doesnt exist, pure fluff, set at halloween, that's what i'm best at im afraid, they're my second favourite haikyuu ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Matsukawa has had an engagement ring hidden in his draw for eight months, waiting for the right moment to propose to Hanamaki, it turns out that moment comes when he least expects it
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 40





	The World Stops When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys so much and I wanted to finally write some fluff for them especially because the other fic I'm currently writing is so angsty so have some very soft boys.

"I cannot believe you actually invited people from other schools," Oikawa moaned for the fifth time, Hanamaki was trying his hardest not to get frustrated with his constant whining and questioned Iwaizumi's choice in boyfriend. "You're actually going to let them into your apartment."

"Yes I know, we are terrible people for inviting Hinata who we're friends with and letting him invite other people," Matsukawa replied, again for the fifth time, pouring some chocolate into a bowl. "Tooru, it's a Halloween party, everyone will be dressed up, everyone will be having fun, you won't even have to look at Kageyama, Hinata or anyone else they invited so pipe down." Hanamaki couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face as he pressed a kiss to Matsukawa's shoulder.

"Yes, please pipe down Tooru," Iwaizumi grumbled from where he was stood next to his boyfriend, rolling his eyes.

Within half an hour, people were starting to actually arrive, filling the Matsuhana apartment with noise and people, something that Matsukawa wasn't absolutely thrilled about but this was his own fault, he'd told Hinata to just invite whoever he wanted as the only people that he was really in contact with were people on his old high school volleyball team that the two of them still stayed in contact with along with Hinata and Kageyama after they'd run into each other one day.

"Thanks for inviting us!" Someone was shouting over the music that filled the room. Matsukawa turned to see who he knew was the old ace from Fukurodani, Bokuto and his boyfriend, the old setter, Akaashi. "Shoyou used to complain about how good your team was all the time, it's nice to finally meet some of the members!"

"No problem! It's nice to meet you all too!" That's how Matsukawa's night went mostly, being introduced to new people and trying his hardest to keep his calm. He didn't know why he was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the amount of people around him right now, he never used to get anxious in these situations but since he graduated and was forced to be around less people all the time, he found that he was easily overwhelmed in big crowds. His eyes travelled across the room looking for his boyfriend but he couldn't find him, he saw flashes of who he knew now were Kuroo and Kenma from Nekoma, Bokuto and Akaashi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi but no sign of Hanamaki. He needed him and he couldn't find him.

Without thinking any further, Matsukawa made his way towards their shared bedroom to get away from the amount of people that just felt suffocating. He let out a deep breath when he reached his destination, letting his eyes close to take some deep breaths and lie down on their bed for ten minutes so he could get himself together. His brain felt like it was running at about 100 miles a minute, going through all the things that could go wrong with the amount of people in their apartment, where Hanamaki could have possibly gone. He wanted to just cuddle with him and get everyone to leave but it was only 10pm, the party was barely starting. Why did they choose to host a Halloween party anyway? They weren't teenagers anymore, they were twenty three.

"Issei, are you in here?" Champagne coloured hair finally seemed to emerge from around the door, searching for his boyfriend. "What are you doing in here? Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I started to feel overwhelmed and needed ten minutes."

"Don't apologise, do you want me to go?" Issei immediately shook his head, reaching out for the boy in front of him and pulling him down to sit next to him. "You want me to stay?"

"Please," he mumbled, resting his head against Makki's stomach gently. "Why did we decide a Halloween party was a good idea again?"

"Because we wanted the chance to catch up with people we don't see," Makki hummed, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "Do you want me to ask everyone to leave?"

"Yes but no, we can't do that."

"Of course we can, it's our house."

"I'm tired."

"I know, come on, just stay here, I'll go and talk to Oikawa, you know he'll be thrilled to not be forced to spend more time with Kageyama then he has too," Issei let out a loud laugh as he nodded. "I'll be back in five minutes love," Issei felt his whole face heat up as it always did when Makki used pet names for him, even after being together for six years, they still made his whole body feel lighter.

"I love you!"

"I love you too, be back soon." Issei stared up at the ceiling as he listened to Makki telling everyone that the party was wrapping up and he couldn't help but feel relieved. He really did love Makki, he always made Issei feel lighter, made him feel like no matter what everything would be okay, that he was loved and protected and cared for, a feeling that nobody else had ever made him feel like. Without even thinking about it, his hand landed on the soft ring box that he'd been keeping in his draw for the past eight months, since he walked past the store and spontaneously grabbed the ring that had caught his eye because he just knew it was the one. He'd known that he wanted to marry Makki since about a year into their relationship when they had just graduated, but he'd never popped the question because it had just never felt like the right time.

Issei hadn't even noticed how the apartment had gone quiet, too busy lost in his own thoughts, until he had to throw the ring back into the draw when Makki opened the door. He couldn't help the huge grin that appeared on his face when his boyfriend came back into his view. He had a soft smile on his face and now had Issei's sweater thrown over his shirt.

"Thanks babe,"

"You know I'd do anything for you Issei," he mumbled, resting his hand back in his hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He whispered and his brain once again went to the ring that was in his draw. Maybe now was the right moment, maybe it didn't need to be dramatic or big, maybe it just needed to be simple. "Talking of which..." Issei trailed off, he leaned up on his side whilst Makki curled up next to him. "There's been something that I've been meaning to actually talk to you about."

"What's that babe? You're not breaking up with me are you? This would be the absolute worst timing."

"NO, actually the complete opposite. Makki, I love you, I've loved you since I first met you, I know it took me a long time to confess but you've always been at the forefront of my mind, I wanted to look after you and be there for you, I want us to go through every single step in our lives together. I want to wake up to you every morning and go to sleep next to you every night. I just want to share my whole life with you so," he stopped, reaching over to grab the box. "Takahiro Hanamaki, will you please marry me?"

Takahiro stared at Issei in shock for a few seconds before his brain seemed to catch up and tears immediately began to fall down his cheeks. "Yes, yes, yes of course I'll marry you oh my god, Issei," he cried, throwing himself into his now fiancé's arms. "I'm going to marry you, oh my god, we're going to get married, oh my god." Issei let out a tearful chuckle as he clutched Takahiro even closer to his chest and kissed the top of his hair.

"Yes and I am going to marry you and I can't wait."

It turns out, this was the right time after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is probably not my best writing but I've had this idea in my head for so long and I wanted to write something for Halloween! I am definitely going to be writing some more proposal fics for my faves an will at some point write a Matsuhana wedding but for now, I hope this is okay!!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
